


The Winter Soldier - Daughter Dearest

by fallonjohnson



Series: The Winter Soldier - Daughter Dearest [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallonjohnson/pseuds/fallonjohnson
Summary: Hi guys! I'm new on Archive of Our Own and this is my first story. This story is how I imagine things will go after Endgame. Watch out - This story contains spoilers for Avengers: Endgame. Hope you enjoy!





	1. New to town

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm new on Archive of Our Own and this is my first story. This story is how I imagine things will go after Endgame. Watch out - This story contains spoilers for Avengers: Endgame. Hope you enjoy!

2018 - The Heavens

It had been nearly a month since the angels had heard something from earth. They knew one of two options was going to come true. Either the Avengers would win and everyone would be safe, or Thanos would win, and the worst would come true. It was hard on everyone, even the angels. Since it was heaven, you’d think Thanos couldn’t hurt anyone up there. And that’s partially true. Thanos had no way of getting up there, not without an invitation. But sadly, something as powerful as the Infinity Stones could hurt anyone. It was even harder to explain to the children what was happening. You see, angels are born to be warriors. But you can’t fight when you’re a baby. So angels grow a year older every month until they’re 16 months old. At that point, they start ageing normally. The mayor of their little town was just about to do an announcement about the news they had heard. No one even dared to think the worst. It was at that moment when a woman was giving birth. There was nothing special about the woman. But her soon-to-be born daughter? Oh, she was special already.

 

Sam was confused. He was in a room with Bucky and… well, a baby, apparently.   
‘Bucky…’ Sam said. Without saying anything, Bucky looked up at Sam, with a doubting look in his eyes knowing very well he did something stupid. Again. ‘You got a baby in your living room... ‘ Bucky gave him a dumb look. ‘Yeah, Sam, I know’. ‘Are you going to tell me why?’ Sam asked. ‘Well, do you want the short version or the long version?’ ‘Uh, short one’   
‘Screw you,’ Bucky said. ‘You’re getting the long one.’ Sam sighed.  
‘So, when we were in the soul stone, I got bored. A lot.’ Bucky said. ‘Oh, I’m aware.’ Sam interrupted. ‘Dude!’ Bucky yelled. ‘I’m talking here! You wanna hear the story or not?’ Sam shook his head as Bucky continued. ‘As I was saying, I was bored. So I decided to go for a run every morning, because I thought, that’s what Steve would do, right? So one day, I was running through a park and basically just hating it there, when I heard a cry or something. So I walk to the crying, and this annoying little thing was just laying there. So I walk away and continue my run. But then Steve got all up in my head, ‘cause he would never leave a kid who needs help. So I go back, grab the beast and took care of her ‘till we got back.’ Sam was still processing it all while he looked at the adorable little baby girl laying in the crib. ‘What’s her name?’ Sam asked after a while. ‘Well, at first, I didn’t really know.’ Bucky said while he walked to the crib. ‘But then I saw these.’ He picked the baby up and showed her to Sam. ‘Damn.’ Sam was surprised to see that the child had wings on her back. They were quite large, about the same length as the baby itself. ‘So I looked up some names, and I found a name that meant power, which I thought suited her. So, meet Fallon.’ ‘Fallon Barnes…’ Sam said. ‘Sounds nice.’ ‘Why Barnes?’ Bucky asked. ‘ ’cause she’s your daughter now, Buck. She’s gonna be calling you daddy and all.’ Bucky looked surprised. ‘Oh, right. I hadn’t thought about that.’ He said while smiling at his new kid. 

 

2014 - Queens

‘Daaaaaaaad!’ Fallon yelled down the stairs. ‘Have you seen my green sweater?’ ‘No, Fallon, I don’t have a tracker on your green sweater.’ ‘That wasn’t even my question!’ Bucky sighed. He had to find out the hard way that angels grow really fast, so he was pretty tired of going from the diaper-fase to the annoying-teen-fase in 14 months. He knew it was the right choice taking her with him, though. Fallon ran down the stairs and nearly tripped over one of the boxes. They had just moved to a bigger house near a good high school. Fallon was finally 16 months, so she could go to school without problems now. Bruce had helped Bucky with research on angels, so he also knew Fallon was smart enough to get along at school just fine. ‘Where’s the orange juice? We bought some yesterday.’ Fallon asked. ‘It’s in the fridge honey.’ ‘Oh, right, found it.’ Bucky looked at the clock. ‘Honey, I think you may need to leave right about now.’ ‘Shit!’ Fallon looked at her watch and sprinted to the front door. She put on her coat and shoes, grabbed her backpack and keys and ran out the door. ‘Bye dad!’ she yelled as the door slammed shut. Half a second later the door opened again and Fallon ran in saying ‘Forgot my gun!’ Bucky smiled. ‘That’s my girl’. 

Fallon got in the car her dad got her nearly a week ago. It was a beautiful vintage, red Ferrari. She put on ‘Mr. Brightside’ by The Killers and drove to school. Once she was there, she turned off the music and put her earbuds in, not willing to have any social situations if not necessary. She grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and got out of the car. She walked inside the school, looking for the principal’s office. She didn’t see any sign that read ‘principal’, so she just kept walking. Eventually, she saw a door and decided to just knock on it. The man behind the desk looked up. ‘Hi’ said Fallon. ‘I’m looking for the principal.’ ‘That would be me.’ The man said. ‘Oh, great. I’m new here, my name’s Fallon Barnes.’ ‘Ah, I was already expecting you. Come with me, I’ll show you to your locker.’ The principal said. Fallon followed him through a crowded hall to her locker. ‘This is your locker.’ He said. ‘Your schedule is inside for the whole week. Good luck on your first day!’ ‘Thanks.’ said Fallon as he walked away. She opened the locker and took out the schedule. ‘Spanish.’ She whispered to herself. She folded the paper and put in in her pocket. She took off her coat, closed her locker and started walking to her class. The class was pretty crowded, but Fallon spotted an empty table in the back. She walked up to the teacher. ‘Hi, I’m new, my name’s Fallon.’ She said. ‘Hi Fallon,’ the teacher said, ‘welcome to the school. You can sit next to Michelle in the back.’ ‘Okay,’ Fallon said as she started walking to the back of the classroom. Fallon sat down and put her earbuds back in. She grabbed a book from her bag. ‘To kill a mockingbird’. It was her favorite. The girl next to her, Michelle, looked up from her own book to say ‘I like that one.’ Fallon looked up at her and nodded her head. ‘Okay,’ she said. Michelle looked at her disgusted. ‘You didn’t sleep well or something?’ She asked. ‘Oh, no I slept just fine,’ Fallon said. ‘My social battery just ran out about twenty minutes ago.’


	2. Meeting the guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading my story! I'm going to try and post every wednesday and saturday, if I can in combination with school. This chapter's a little boring, but chapter three will be a lot more entertaining (I think). 
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Guys, this is Fallon,’ said Michelle as they sat down at the lunch table. Two guys were seated across the table. Both nerds, obviously. ‘Hi,’ said one of the guys. ‘I’m Peter Parker.’ ‘Hi,’ Fallon said. ‘What kind of name is Fallon?’ The other guy said while stuffing his mouth. ‘Fallon, meet Ned. He’s a retard,’ Michelle said. ‘Honestly Ned, I’ve no idea. My dad came up with the name,’ Fallon said. ‘Well if Fallon’s your name then your mom probably didn’t have a say in it,’ Ned said. ‘I don’t have a mom,’ Fallon said, taking a sip of her chocolate milk. They all looked at her surprised. ‘Peter doesn’t have parents either,’ Ned said to break the silence. ‘Oh,’ Fallon said. ‘That sucks, I’m sorry.’ ‘Thanks,’ Peter whispered, and he gave you a slight smile. ‘So Fallon, why’d you come to this school?’ Ned asked. He was kinda nosy. It was annoying. ‘My dad moved out of the city when I was born to raise me, and we moved back here a month ago,’ Fallon answered. ’Do you have any more questions or are you done?’ She asked. Ned raised his shoulders. ‘You like Star Wars?’ He asked after a while. ‘Meh,’ Fallon said. ‘I’m more of a Harry Potter-fan.’ Ned’s mouth fell open. ‘What?’ He asked in disbelief. Peter laughed so hard he nearly fell off his chair. 

After class Fallon started walking towards her locker. She soon saw Peter standing next to her. ‘Hey,’ he said, while opening his own locker next to Fallon’s. ‘Hey,’ she said. ‘You like it here?’ Peter asked. ‘Little bit. I mean, I’d rather sit at home, but I guess it’s okay,’ Fallon answered. ‘I’ll see you around,’ she said while giving him a slight smirk. ‘Yeah,’ Peter said, as she walked away. Peter already liked her. She was a Harry Potter-fan, she was nice, and he also saw ‘To kill a mockingbird’ sticking out of her bag. He quickly grabbed his jacket out of his locker and ran outside. He looked for her near the busses, but he ended up finding her in the parking lot. He ran towards her. ‘Hey,’ he said as he stood behind her. ‘Hi,’ she said in return with a smile on her face. ‘What’s up?’ she said. ‘Uhm, I was wondering,’ Peter said. He didn’t really know what to say. He put his hand at the back of his head awkwardly and smiled and laughed like an idiot. Fallon just smiled at him, enjoying him making a fool out of himself. ‘Do you maybe, uhm, wanna grab a, uhm, coffee together sometime?’ Fallon smiled. ‘Sure,’ she said. ‘Just don’t get your hopes up’. She opened her car door. ‘You want a ride?’

 

‘Dad, I’m home!’ Fallon yelled as she closed the front door. She walked into the living room and saw her dad and his friend Sam sitting there. ‘Oh, hey uncle Sam,’ she said. ‘Hey honey,’ he said. Bucky and Sam had been friends since before Fallon was even born, so she grew up calling him uncle Sam. ‘What, I don’t even get a ‘hello’ anymore?’ Bucky said jokingly. ‘Oh screw you,’Fallon said ‘Go back to the forties!’ He looked at her strictly. ‘I’m kidding,’ Fallon said as she walked over and gave him a hug. ‘Hi dad’. She walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. ‘Hey, uncle Sam, what are you doing here?’ Fallon asked from the kitchen. ‘Oh, so I gotta have a reason to be here?’ he asked offended. ‘No,’ Fallon said. ‘But it’s you, there’s gotta be a catch’. ‘Well, I just wanna spend time with my favorite people,’ he said. ‘Little dramatic,’ Fallon said softly. ‘But there is something, actually,’ her dad interrupted. ‘I knew it!’ Fallon jumped around the corner of the kitchen as Sam sighed. ‘But what is it?’ she said. ‘Well, I’m gonna be out of town for a couple days,’ he said. ‘Why?’ Fallon asked. Her dad never left town. But she was 16 years old, she could be home alone, right? ‘Sam and I got a mission,’ he said. ‘Ah, right,’ Fallon said. and she turned back to the kitchen. ‘Cause you’re still a murderer, right?’ she smiled. ‘No! Wha- why are you like this? I told you not to mention it!’ he said, clearly surprised she would use that against him. Sam laughed. ‘Oh,’ Fallon said. ‘Like you’re any better. You need fake wings to fly’. she smirked. ‘Amateur!’ She yelled at Sam from the kitchen. 

 

Bucky was standing at the bottom of the staircase. ‘Fallon, I’m leaving!’ He yelled. It was three days after he told his daughter he had to leave and she was pretty nervous about being alone. ‘Okay,’ she said as she ran down the stairs. ‘I got your shampoo for you, because you forgot, and then your gun was still in your desk drawer, but I know it’s your favorite, so here you go,’ she said. Bucky smiled and took the shampoo and gun out of her hands. ‘Thanks, honey,’ he gave her a hug. ‘When will you be back?,’ Fallon asked. ‘I don’t know,’ Bucky said as he pulled out of the hug. ‘I’ll miss you,’ she said. ‘I’ll miss you, too,’ Bucky said as he walked out of the house. Fallon looked at the door shutting. ‘Well,’ she said to herself. ‘What now?’ She walked to the living room and looked around. She decided to start putting the boxes away. She walked towards a big box. ‘Kitchen,’ she read. She walked the box into the kitchen and put it on the kitchen table. She opened the box and took out plates, glasses and sippy cups. Fallon laughed. ‘I can’t believe he kept this,’ she whispered. Then she saw a picture at the bottom of the box. It was clearly old. It was a picture of her dad and a friend. Fallon didn’t recognise the other man. They were both wearing a uniform. She looked at the man and saw ‘Rogers’ on his uniform. She turned the frame over and read ‘Me and Steve, 1943’. She put the picture away and walked to the computer. ‘Steve Rogers’ she typed in. ‘Steven Grant Rogers was born in Brooklyn, New York on July 4, 1918. At the outset of World War II, he tries to enlist but is repeatedly rejected due to several health problems. In 1943, while attending an exhibition with his friend, Sgt. James "Bucky" Barnes, Rogers makes another attempt to enlist. Dr. Abraham Erskine overhears Rogers speaking with Barnes , and approves his enlistment. He is recruited into the Strategic Scientific Reserve as part of a "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Col. Chester Phillips, and British agent Peggy Carter’. Fallon looked at the screen confused. Who was this guy? Her dad never told her about him. ‘Frozen in ice for 70 years?,’ Fallon yelled. ‘What?’ Then she heard a loud noise. She couldn’t really place it. She looked outside and saw some sort of explosion. There was a large spaceship in the middle of the road and an orange, bird-like spaceship flying in. ‘Shit,’ she said. She knew she had to help. So she ran upstairs, grabbed black clothes, one of her dad’s bulletproof vests, and put on her dad’s mask so no one would recognise her. She ran outside to the middle of a forest nearby, put out her wings and flew to the spaceships.


	3. Angel-like wings

Peter jumped out of the window in his new spider-suit. He swung from building to building until he reached the spaceships. His mouth fell open. ‘Woah,’ was all he could get out. Then he saw the orange bird-ship. He knew he recognised it, but he couldn’t remember from where. He shot his web on the building near the spaceship and swung there. There was some sort of alien Peter had never seen before, so he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He was very glad to see Peter Quill walking out of the orange spaceship and shooting at the alien. ‘Hey! Mr. Quill!,’ Peter yelled. ‘Hey Pete!,’ Peter Quill yelled back. Rocket looked at them both disgusted. ‘Who the hell is this fetus?,’ he said. ‘This is Peter Parker,’ Quill said. ‘Come on dude, you know him’. Rocket shook his head. ‘It’s the kid who’s adopted by all the avengers,’ Quill said. ‘Oh, you should’ve said that,’ Rocket said. ‘Hi Pete!’. 

 

The fight was difficult, but not impossible. It came down to one point where Peter was in a dark alley. One of the aliens was standing near him, but honestly, the alien was too stupid to know how to fight someone. Peter shot a web at a car and pulled it at the alien, but he dodged them. Peter accidentally threw over a truck and the alien got distracted and turned around. It took Peter by surprise when a knife flew over his shoulder and hit the alien in the back of the head. The alien fell down, dead. Peter turned around and saw a girl, or a woman, all dressed in bulletproof gear with a mask on. What Peter noticed at first, was that the girl had huge wings. Angel-like wings. Peter was shocked. He knew about space, aliens and talking raccoons, but he didn’t know angels were an actual thing. ‘What the hell?’, he whispered underneath his breath. The girl was still standing in the position in which she threw the knife, so she put down her arm, cracked her neck and flew up to the roof of the building. Peter shot a web at the edge of the building and swung himself up on the roof. The girl was standing in the dark, leaned against a chimney, so Peter couldn’t see her very well. Peter looked at her in question, although you couldn’t tell, because of his mask. The girl took of her mask and threw it on the ground. ‘Hi Pete’, she said. ‘How do you know-wait I- Who?’, Peter said. ‘I already know who you are, you don’t have to say ‘who’ like an idiot’, she said as she turned to the edge of the roof. ‘Besides, you would know who Peter is, you’re best friends, right?’. Peter was surprised. How did she know this? ‘What do you want?’, he said, a little angry. ‘Nothing in particular, Spidey’, she said. She looked at him, and Peter could make out a light smirk on her face. She turned around, jumped off the roof and flew away. 

 

‘Jesus’, Fallon said as she got out of the shower. There was some alien-gunk in her hair, so she had to wash it out. She was exhausted from the fight she’d just won, but she did enjoy annoying Peter. She was leaning on the sink with her hands on the edge, processing everything that happened. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was a number she didn’t recognise. She put the phone to her ear and ‘Hello?’. ‘Hi’, she immediately knew the voice on the other side of the line. ‘It’s Peter’, he said. ‘Hi Peter’, Fallon said, excited to hear from him. ‘Hi’, she heard Peter say again, followed by a long silence. ‘Peter?’, Fallon said. ‘Yeah’, he said back, obviously shooting out of his distraction from the conversation. ‘What’s up?’, Fallon said, walking around her room. ‘Oh, right!’, Peter said. ‘Are you, uhm, doing anything? Tomorrow?’, he asked. ‘Nope, you had anything in mind?’, Fallon asked, teasingly. ‘You want to grab some coffee?’, he asked hopefully. ‘Sure, it’s a date’, Fallon said. ‘I’ll pick you up at one?’. ‘Yeah, one’s fine’, he said. ‘Bye Pete’.  
‘Bye’. Fallon put down her phone, walked to the bed and dropped herself on it in happiness. 

 

Fallon was stressing out. She had a date in 30 minutes and didn’t even know what to wear. She looked up and down her closet at least twenty-three times, tried on eight outfits, but in the end, she just threw on a black Calvin Klein sweater with jeans and her white Nikes. She walked down the stairs and put on her coat. She grabbed her phone, wallet and keys and ran out the door. Fallon drove to the place where she dropped Peter off a couple days ago after school. She got out of her car, a little stressed, and went inside the apartment building. She looked on the mailboxes and looked for Parker. She went up to the apartment and rang the bell. Meanwhile, Peter was still putting on his shoes. ‘Shit!’, he yelled. ‘She’s here!’. ‘My god, Pete, you have to calm down!’, May said as she grabbed his coat for him. ‘Thanks’, Peter said. ‘Can you grab the door?’ May walks over to the door and opens it for Fallon. ‘Hi’, Fallon said. She held out her hand to shake May’s. ‘Hi, I’m May’, May said as she shook Fallon’s hand. ‘I’m Fallon’. ‘Wow, that’s a unique name you got there’, she said. ‘Yeah, well I don’t have a mom and my dad isn’t really good, with well, anything’, Fallon laughed. ‘Hi Pete’, she said when she saw him walking into the living room. ‘Hi’, he said with an idiotic smile on his face. 

They walked to Fallon’s car outside. ‘Wow’, Peter said. ‘What? You’ve already seen it, right?’, Fallon asked. ‘It’s just, awesome you have a car like this’. ‘Yeah, well, my dad had it parked in some sort of garage and he just gave it to me. He drives a, uhm, Tesla, I think’, Fallon said. ‘You wanna drive it?’. While they were driving, Fallon’s dad called. ‘Oh, I have to take this, sorry’, Fallon said. ‘No, that’s okay’, Peter said. She put the phone on her ear. ‘Hi, dad. How are you?’, she asked. ‘Hi, honey, I got some news for you’, Bucky said. ‘Hm-hmm’, Fallon nodded. ‘We’re going on vacation’. ‘Vacation? That sounds fun’, Fallon said as she took a sip from her water. ‘Yeah, with the Avengers’, her dad said. Fallon spitted out her water. ‘With the Avengers?!’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry for not posting for a while! I was really busy with school, so I didn't have time :( 
> 
> Anyway, Here's a new chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
